Knowing You
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: IchiHitsu, past HitsuRuki mentioned "Is leaving your precious office too foreign an idea for you?"


The first time I saw him, I had to save him.

I won't lie; I'd heard amazing things about the great Ichigo Kurosaki, but there he lay, panting and bleeding on the street.

So the first time I saw him, it was also at his worst.

Possibly, that was the reason he felt the need to be so annoying the first time we spoke. 'Shorty,' indeed.

That possiblity was the only reason he left that conversation unscathed.

And then... Kusaka. I hadn't thought it possible to see that man's face again, yet there he stood before me. Kurosaki, being the moron he was and is, tried to help me- where it wasn't wanted or needed. But the more I tired to keep him from me, the more I yelled, the more I fought him, the more insistant he became that he could, in fact, help.

Can one's name mean so much to them?

As captain of the intelligence division, I need to know everything pertient about everyone. And I do emphaise the everything. There were some obvious holes in a few of her reports reguarding Kurosaki, so I 'asked' Rukia Kuchiki to my office.

She didn't ignore me, like she did the last time I tried to get some answers out of her; about a month after she met that moronic teenager and was in holding; she evaded them. With ease I haven't seen in years.

"Kuchiki, if you're being difficult on purpose..."

"You'll do what, Hitsugaya-taichou?" she asks coyly, with the special emphasis she's had for my title since we broke up. But then, I haven't called her by her first name since then, either. There isn't a doubt in my mind that it hasn't gone unnoticed.

"I could always make you spend the night in holding. I'm sure you're more than used to the place."

She growls. It seems I've hit a nerve. This was why we made better comrades than lovers- having to rebuild either my quarters or the Kuchiki mansion every other month was a lot of work, and eventually decided our relationship was costing us and Soul Society far too much.

But we still loved annoying the piss out of each other.

"For someone praised as a genius, you're dumber than he is."

That wasn't touching a nerve, that was wrapping your hands around it and pulling. She smirked. Guess I let it show. Fuck. "Would you care to elaborate on that remark?" I snarl back.

"I don't know why you want to know about this motives, he doesn't have the intelligence to develop any ill ones."

"That doesn't answer me."

"Ask me if I care; I dare you."

"Kuchiki, if you seriously make me pull rank-"

"Why don't you try talking to him?"

As alien as it was to me, I know that was surprise crossing my face. Shit. I was never going to hear the end of this.

"Is leaving your precious office too foreign an idea for you?"

"Get the fuck out."

"Of course, Hitsugaya-taichou."

She is such a bitch.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

He has disguarded his body when I find him later that day, running around in some forested area outside his hometown. I considered hiding my reiatsu, but if what I'd heard about the guys was true, he wouldn't notice me there if I pulled out my bankai. After about fifteen minutes though, he did take note.

"Toushiro!" he says, coming up to me. "What are ya doing out here? Nothing's wrong, is there?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou," I correct. Even Kuchiki gets that much. Moron. "Both worlds are fine, for the time being."

"That's a relief. But then, why are you here?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, if nothing's going on, I guess not. Just curious, really."

He's grinning. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing," he barely replies through his snickering.

"Kurosaki..." I warn.

"I was... just talking to Rukia..."

Aw, hell. She likely hadn't mentioned our past with him until she was pissed off enough to rant about it, which I'm certain I'd successfully done hours earlier. Looked like she'd come right here to complain. "Was there something that sadist bitch had to say about me?"

"There were a few somethings, actually. I think my favorite was the chivanistic pig part." The words have barely formed and he finally cracks, leaning against a tree for support.

Why was I here again? He wa laughing at me, dammit. Why didn't I just leave? What was my fucking fixation with this guy?

"I have to admit," he finally says. "I didn't think you were the type."

"To be chivanistic or moronic enough to try to have a relationship with Kuchiki?"

"The first."

"Thankfully, no one seems to share her opinion."

"Does she just not like that you guys broke up or something?"

Completely not his business, but I find myself answering anyway. "She was unfavorable to how I went about it."

"Oh. Gotcha."

"It was five years ago. She needs to let it go. Why are you out here?"

"Trainin'. Wanna help?"

Words I have never once heard in my entire life- or death, as it were. "Are you insane? I'll freeze you to death without even realising it."

"No you won't."

Why was I here again? Why was this moron so important?

"Come on, Toushiro, you know you wanna."

Just why- His eyes caught mine.

Shit. It just had to be this damn ryoka, didn't it?

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Still haven't answered me."

"If you end up encased in ice, I won't held responsible."

"I have been encased in ice. No big."

"...Kusaka?"

"Kusaka."

"... Sorry about that." I have to really pull to get the words to come out, but they do come nonetheless.

"Like I said, no big," he replies light heartedly.

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

3 Months Later

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

**IHIHIHIHIHIHIH**

"And just who the fuck decided you could top?"

Ichigo's sighing, but I really can't bring myself to care.

"Just this time; we can switch next time, if you want."

"Famous last words!" I snap back, sending my foot forward into his gut as I jump away from him. Damn. I missed.

Up until about five seconds ago, we'd been in his room, I on his lap, things getting a bit... heated... then I realised what his intentions were.

"What the fuck? You don't believe me?"

"I can throw you farther than I can trust you!"

His mouth dropped, eyes grew wider. Fuck. Shoulda worded that differently. "Seriously?" he asks, sounding a bit like a kicked puppy.

"When it comes to matters like this," I restate; that he seems to understand. Anyone who knows Ichigo knows he does things his way or they're not done at all. There are some aspects of his life that really shouldn't apply to, and he knows it- I've brought it to his attention on several occasions.

"Do you really think I'm so evil and underhanded?" he asked, but with a smirk. Good, he gets it.

"In matters like this," I repeat.

He smiles lightly, pulling me back to him and wrapping his arms around me- mine are stil folded in front of me. "Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"Yes." I'm not going to lie to make him feel better.

"Fine," he says after another sigh. "You top, then."

I eye him carefully.

"Honest. And every time after that until you believe me."

Ichigo wasn't known for making false promises for a reason. He didn't make them. I rolled my eyes. "Baka. Fine. You can this time. But-"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem."

Such an idiot.


End file.
